


Différent? non, extraordinaire.

by Kmy_leprovost



Series: Série one shot français indépendants [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmy_leprovost/pseuds/Kmy_leprovost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Univers alternatif, hybride </p>
<p>inspiré par  : <a href="http://otfivedirection.tumblr.com/tagged/nouis/page/4"> ce GIF </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Différent? non, extraordinaire.

Harry s’ennuie, prisonnier d’une routine qui n’a rien d’excitante, il attend. Un évènement, une surprise, une rencontre.

Vendredi. Après le travail, soirée film chez son ami Niall, avec leur couple d’amis, Louis et Zayn. Une soirée qui commencera par une bataille pour le choix du film, la commande de pizzas, la vision des câlins du couple, les fous rires de Niall aux plus mauvais moments. Des moments qu’Harry aime mais qui sont les seuls excitations de sa semaine. Et qui finissent par se ressembler. Harry attends. Quoi ? Il l’ignore.

En rentrant chez lui pourtant, tout change.

Minuit passé, il emprunte le même chemin. Suivant son parcours dans la nuit qui efface tous les contours, il savoure le calme d’un moment privilégié.

Attentif aux bruits d’une nuit vivante, il n’est pas inquiet. La ville est tranquille, paisible. Jusqu’à ce qu’il entende des bruits de pleurs, des murmures de peur.

S’il ne se considère pas comme courageux, il est en revanche très sensible aux gens. Raison pour laquelle il apprécie autant ses soirées chez Niall, et son travail à la boulangerie, où il rencontre toutes sortes de personnes. Des habitués ou des gens de passages, âgés ou jeunes, solitaire ou entouré, joyeux ou triste. Aussi, après avoir entendu ce son, il ne peut qu’aller vers le lieu d’où ils proviennent.

Alors qu’il se rapproche de la source du bruit, les murmures se transforment en miaulement. Fronçant les sourcils, il se rapproche encore, précautionneusement. Réellement fan des chats, il sait qu’ils peuvent être craintif. Mais il ne peut pas le laisser là, alors qu’il fait si froid et humide, que l’hiver arrive. A l’idée de laisser la pauvre créature dehors, son cœur se serre. Il envisageait justement d’en adopter un. Le destin semble lui faire un clin d’œil. Il s’engage donc vers le passage d’où proviennent les gémissements.

Sauf que ce qu’il découvre n’est pas un chat. Son regard se pose sur un garçon de son âge, roulé en boule sur le sol, tremblant de froid et les yeux agrandis, à peine couvert d’un vieux T-shirt et en caleçon. Ses yeux marron sont implorants, ses cheveux bruns en bataille. Pris de pitié, Harry s’approche vivement jusqu’à ce que le garçon miaule misérablement, essayant de se faire aussi petit que possible, malgré sa grande taille et ses muscles. A ce son, Harry s’arrête. Le garçon a miaulé. MIAULE ? Repoussant ce détail dans un coin de sa tête, il se rapproche du pauvre bougre, retirant sa veste, son écharpe et son bonnet. Il s’accroupie, soutenant le regard du jeune homme. Celui-ci miaule misérablement, essayant de reculer le long du mur. Quand Harry tend la main vers lui, il feule.

\- hey… je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je te le promets. Mais tu ne peux pas rester ici, dans le froid.

L’autre le regarde, le fixant. 

\- S’il te plait, ne reste pas là. Prends au moins ça.

Le jeune le regarde, la tête penchée, les oreilles suivant le son de sa voix, la queue battant rapidement. Les oreilles ? La queue ?

Harry est sous le choc. Mais quand un frisson violent secoue le… le garçon, il laisse ces considérations en suspens et lui tend de nouveau ses vêtements.

-S’il te plaît ?

La tête penché, toujours attentif, l’autre tend la main, les attrape et les enfile rapidement, sans quitter  Harry du regard.

Voyant qu’il n’envisage pas de bouger, Harry s’assoit en face de lui, frissonnant à son tour.

\- Je m’appelle Harry. Est-ce que ça va ? Je veux dire, en dehors du froid et du fait que tu sois allongé par terre dans une ruelle.

L’autre se redresse, attentif puis hoche doucement la tête.

\- donc tu vas bien. Mais tu ne peux pas rester ici toute la nuit. Il va faire encore plus froid. Tu as quelque part où aller ?

Toujours muet, l’autre secoue frénétiquement la tête, les pupilles dilatées de peur, les oreilles s’aplatissant sur sa tête, sa queue se stoppe, ses miaulements s’accentuent et il tremble de nouveau.

\- eh ! Du calme, tu ne veux pas y aller, d’accord, j’ai compris. Mais tu vas tout de même devoir bouger.

Ses oreilles réapparaissent doucement, son corps se détend un peu.

Harry se plonge dans le chocolat de ses grands yeux et lui sourie.

\- Veux-tu venir chez moi ? J’ai une chambre d’ami, si tu veux y dormir.

D’un mouvement aussi fluide qu’un… chat, le  garçon se met debout, alerte et impatient. Quand Harry fait de même, il recule vivement, miaulant de nouveau plaintivement.

\- je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je te promets. Viens avec moi, c’est à cinq minutes à peine.

Lui faisant signe de la main et frissonnant, Harry s’engage sur le chemin du retour, surveillant son nouvel ami du coin de l’œil. Celui-ci observe tout, les yeux sautant d’un point à un autre, les oreilles aux aguets. Quand ils entrent enfin dans l’appartement, Harry ôte ses chaussures et va mettre un  nouveau pull :

\- fais comme chez toi. Je vais nous faire du thé. On discutera après.

Le temps que l’eau chauffe, il essaie de se calmer. D’accord, le  garçon a des oreilles de chat, une queue de chat, il miaule, ne parle pas et semble perdu. D’accord. Il est aussi magnifique. Musclé, parfaitement proportionné, des yeux profonds, si humain. Se sont ces yeux qui ont convaincu Harry de l’inviter et de laisser entrer ce garçon pour le moins étrange dans son appartement. Sortant de ses pensées, il retourne dans le salon pour y trouver son invité entre l’accoudoir de son canapé et le mur contre lequel il s’appuie.

\- et voilà le thé. Tu peux venir sur le canapé tu sais. Allez viens, je ne vais rien te faire, je te promets. Mais ça devrait t’aider à te réchauffer.

S’asseyant lui-même, il se blottit au fond du coussin, attendant en silence que le garçon suive son exemple.

Finalement, il se dégage de son coin et se blottie dans l’angle du canapé opposé au sien. Quand ils ont finis leur boisson, Harry se tourne franchement vers son invité.

\- bon, est-ce que tu peux parler ? Tu n’as pas dit un mot, et si tu ne veux pas, je peux le comprendre, ne t’inquiètes pas. Mais si tu pouvais me dire ton nom, cela m’arrangerait.

Le garçon étrange l’écoute en le fixant. Quand il a fini de parler, il attend de voir s’il va lui répondre, le garçon ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer, désemparé. Harry lui sourie, non sans gentillesse.

\- répond moi par un signe de tête, d’accord ?

L’autre acquiesce.

\- est-ce que tu peux parler.

Hochement de tête timide.

\- Bon. Tu veux parler ?

Nouvel hochement de tête, presque imperceptible.

\- C’est la peur qui t’en empêche ?

Aucune réponse. Harry soupire.

\- Tu n’as pas à te forcer. Ne parle pas si tu ne veux pas. Autre chose. As-tu faim ?

Il acquiesce de nouveau, timidement, essayant de sourire. Harry lui rend, franchement.

\- que dirais-tu de manger de la pizza ?

Sans attendre la réponse, il se rend dans la cuisine et met une pizza surgelé au four. Le garçon le suit, l’observant depuis l’embrasure de la porte. En attendant que la nourriture chauffe, il s’assoit à la table de la cuisine, invitant le garçon à faire de même. Cependant, alors qu’il s’assoit sur la chaise, il miaule et se redresse, massant sa queue doucement.

\- ça va ?  S’inquiète Harry.

L’autre hoche la tête, continuant à masser sa queue. Harry tends alors doucement la main, hésitant. Puis il pose sa main à côté de celle du garçon, frottant doucement là où l’autre c’est fait mal. Le garçon ôte sa main, regardant Harry caresser sa queue. Puis doucement, il ronronne. Plaquant immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche, il recule. Harry lui sourie doucement, puis sort la pizza du four avant de la séparer en deux et de donner sa part au garçon. Sans un mot, il se met à manger, essayant de ne pas embarrasser son ami en lui imposant une conversation  dont il ne veut pas.

Tout à coup, alors qu’il va pour débarrasser la table, il entend un murmure.

\- Liam…

Il se retourne aussitôt, dévisageant son invité.

\- Liam, je m’appelle Liam.

\- Et bien Liam, je suis heureux de t’avoir rencontré. Même si je dois avouer avoir quelques questions. Mais elles peuvent bien attendre demain. Que dirais-tu d’aller se coucher ?

Liam se contente d’hocher la tête, sans ouvrir la bouche.

Harry le conduit donc à la chambre d’ami, lui indiquant la salle de bain et lui prêtant un pyjama.

\- Euh… veux tu que je fasse un trou dans le pantalon ? Pour ta… queue ?

Liam hoche doucement la tête, les yeux baissés.

\- ça ne me dérange pas, il n’y a pas de raison pour que tu sois gêné. Et si j’oublie quoi que se soit, dis-le-moi. Je ne t’en voudrais pas.

Liam redresse alors la tête et lui sourie avant de murmurer :

\- Merci.

\- je t’en prie. Lui répond Harry avant de sortir de la chambre.

 Avant de fermer la porte, il ajoute tout de même :

\- Et Liam, quel âge as-tu ?

\- 20 ans, je crois…

Harry sourie alors.

\- Très bien, fais de beaux rêves. Je suis dans la chambre à côté si tu as besoin. Bonne nuit.

 

Deux heures plus tard, Harry se réveille en sursaut. Les cris qui l’ont fait sortir de son rêve recommencent soudain, suivis de miaulements pathétiques. Réalisant qu’il s’agit probablement de Liam, Harry se lève d’un bond, attrape un parapluie qui traine ici avant de se précipiter, arme en main, dans la chambre d’ami. Sauf qu’il n’y a aucun intrus dans l’appartement. Liam est endormi, les draps  éparpillé autour du lit, il murmure. Harry se détend un peu et repose son parapluie. Ce n’est qu’un cauchemar. Alors qu’il s’apprête à refermer la porte derrière lui, Liam hurle de nouveau. Un cri perçant, terrifiant et terrifié. Puis il miaule pathétiquement. Le regardant, Harry se rends compte qu’il s’est roulé en boule, les oreilles collées au crâne, agrippant sa queue, se faisant le plus petit possible. Les miaulements reprennent, lui fendant le cœur. Aussi, il se rapproche du lit et essaie de réveiller le pauvre bougre.

\- Liam, Liam, réveille toi, Liam…

Au son de sa voix, Liam ne se réveille pas mais se recroqueville encore plus, si possible.

« Le pauvre… aux grands maux, les grands remèdes… »

\- LIAM ! Réveille-toi !

Et il lui frotte la tête, derrière les oreilles et dans le cou, comme il le faisait avec son chaton lorsqu’il était petit. Et l’effet ne se fait pas attendre. Liam se détend et commence à ronronner avant d’ouvrir les yeux en grands, bondissant hors du lit dès qu’il voit Harry. Un murmure continu s’échappe de sa bouche :

\- non, non, non, non, non, non, non…

Harry lui sourie le plus doucement possible.

\- hey… ce n’est que moi.  Tu faisais un cauchemar, je voulais juste te réveiller. Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité.

Après dix bonnes minutes de ces paroles, Liam s’est repris. Les murmures ont cessés et il s’est redressé, la tête penchée sur le côté, écoutant comme la veille. Harry fini par se taire et le regarde.

\- est-ce que tu veux te rendormir ou parler ?

Liam le regarde intensément avant de regrimper sur le lit, s’asseyant à côté d’Harry, au milieu du lit. Il agrippe sa queue, la frottant doucement, comme pour se calmer. Puis il murmure :

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir.

Harry lui sourie.

\- très bien, veux-tu regarder la télé ? On peut aller au salon et se détendre devant… euh… Pêche et nature ?

Liam le regarde avec de grands yeux, intrigué. Puis il hoche la tête.

Quand le soleil se lève, il trouve les deux garçons endormis sur le canapé, Liam blotti le long d’Harry, sa tête sur ses genoux.

Après deux jours de cohabitation, Harry ne conçoit plus de vivre seul. Bien que silencieux, Liam emplit son petit appartement de vie et d’imprévu. Comme le fait qu’il est fait déborder l’évier en voulant faire la vaisselle et qu’il soit monté sur le plan de travail pour ne pas être mouillé plutôt que de chercher à fermer le robinet.

Et plus le temps passe, plus Harry prend conscience que Liam est autant chat qu’homme. Ainsi, dès qu’un rayon de soleil perce par la vitre, il est dessous, se réchauffant dans le cercle de lumière, ou quand il est fatigué, très souvent, il se mettra en boule pour se reposer sur le canapé ou, si Harry est libre, la tête sur ses genoux.

Sauf que leur routine va changer aujourd’hui, puisqu’Harry doit retourner au travail. A son réveil, il commence par sortir de l’étreinte de Liam qui, comme les deux nuits précédentes, s’est endormi dans son lit, blottit au plus près de son ami. Ils n’en ont pas parlé, n’ont presque pas parlé du tout du weekend. Harry ne voulant pas brusquer Liam et Liam appréciant juste de pouvoir être à l’abri et en sécurité, savourant un instant qu’il sait devoir se finir bientôt.

Dès que la présence d’Harry disparait de son côté, Liam ouvre les yeux.

\- je dois aller travailler. Je devrais rentrer vers une heure, on mangera ensemble. Je devrais y retourner pour trois heure mais à huit heure ce soir je rentrerais pour de bon, fais ce que tu veux de ta journée. Tu sais où tout se trouve,  fais comme chez toi. Et si tu veux sortir faire un tour, la clé de rechange est accrochée à côté de la porte.

Il s’habille rapidement et sort. Il rouvre aussitôt la porte.

\- le numéro de la boulangerie est sur le frigo. Et si tu veux passer me voir, c’est la boulangerie à deux rues d’ici, avec la devanture bordeaux, très moche. Ok ?

Lima hoche la tête. Harry se secoue.

\- désolé, je sais que tu n’es pas un gamin mais… bref.

Il rougie.

\- à ce midi !

La matinée semble très longue pour Harry. Il s’inquiète, se demandant comment Liam survie à sa solitude. S’il fera de nouveaux cauchemars. Quand vers 11 heures Niall passe pour acheter son petit déjeuner, comme tous les lundis, il trouve son ami sur les nerfs, parlant vite et abruptement, ce qui sort de l’ordinaire. Souriant, il s’approche.

\- eh bien Harry, tu as avalé quoi ce matin ?

\- Ah Niall, c’est toi.

\- et bien, quel enthousiasme !

\- désolé…. Je suis préoccupé, c’est tout.

\- par quoi, si je peux me permettre ?

\- et bien, euh, comment dire….

Fronçant les sourcils devant le malaise de son ami, Niall se tourne vers son patron, un ami de son père.

\- dites, c’est l’heure de sa pause, non ?

\- oui, il a quinze minutes sans nous avoir sur le dos…

Niall lui fait les yeux doux et fait la moue.

\- ok… vingt minutes…

Lui sourit l’homme bedonnant, incapable de résister au blondinet.

Aussitôt, Niall prends le bras d’Harry, lui enlève son tablier et le force à sortir.

\- mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- on va chez toi, tu as vingt minutes de pause, on va en profiter pour discuter…

Harry sourie alors, à la grande surprise de son ami qui s’arrête alors. Sauf qu’Harry continue d’avancer, inversant les rôles.

\- euh… pourquoi tant d’enthousiasme ? Tu as un homme chez toi, c’est ça ? Tu as enfin trouvé quelqu’un ? C’est pour ça que tu es dans cet état ?

Harry secoue la tête et s’arrête net devant sa porte.

\- Niall. J’ai effectivement quelqu’un chez moi, mais ce n’est pas ce que tu crois. Je l’ai rencontré en rentrant de chez toi l’autre soir. Il était dans une ruelle. Il est extraordinaire. Mais très timide. Donc ne lui fait pas peur, et ne panique pas. Il est parfait. Et si tu veux faire du bruit, tu sors, c’est clair ?

Devant le sérieux du jeune homme, Niall ne peut qu’acquiescer, un peu inquiet.

\- très bien. Comment est-ce qu’il s’appelle ?

\- Liam.

\- très bien. Mais Harry, ne me fait pas croire que tu ne craques pas pour lui vu comment tu en parles.

Harry rougie un peu et ajoute.

\- même si c’est le cas, je ne ferais rien.

Niall hoche la tête et attends qu’Harry ouvre la porte.

Quand il entre, Niall sur les talons, il trouve Liam torse nu dans le soleil, sous la fenêtre, endormi, ses oreilles et sa queue bien visible.

Niall ouvre de grands yeux, la bouche grande ouverte. La referme, cligne des yeux, la rouvre.

\- Harry. Il y a un homme-chat dans ton salon.

Harry secoue la tête. De tout ce qu’il aurait pu dire, il a choisi ça.

\- c’est Liam.

Puis il se penche sur le dormeur, lui grattant la tête pour le réveiller, comme à chaque fois. Niall s’attendri immédiatement à la vue du visage de son ami, chargé de tendresse et se retient de lâcher un grand « trop mignon » quand Liam ronronne un peu avant d’ouvrir les yeux et s’étirer. Quand il aperçoit Harry, un sourire s’épanouit sur son visage. Niall ne peut pas se retenir plus longtemps.

\- C’est trop mignon !

Au son, Liam s’accroche à la jambe d’Harry, lançant des regards furtifs à Niall. Harry lui caresse la tête, essayant de le calmer tout en se tournant vers son ami.

\- Niall, voici Liam, mon ami qui vit ici. Liam, voici Niall, l’ami de chez qui je rentrais quand on s’est rencontré. Que diriez-vous de s’installer sur le canapé pour discuter plus tranquillement ?

Niall se tourne aussitôt vers la cuisine, poussant Liam à lever un regard interrogatif vers Harry qui lui caresse toujours les cheveux, machinalement.

\- il a toujours faim. Même pour les dix minutes où nous allons être là, il faut qu’il mange. Et je suis juste en pause, je n’avais pas prévu de rentrer. On ne te dérange pas trop ?

Liam hausse les épaules, comme pour dire « tu es chez toi », puis se détache de la jambe d’Harry pour se lever et se mettre dans le canapé.

\- sérieusement Liam, tu vis ici autant que moi, tu es chez toi ici, donc dis-le.

Tout ce qu’il obtient comme réponse est un long bâillement. Harry rie et s’assoie à côté de lui, laissant le fauteuil à Niall. A peine assis, Liam pose la tête sur ses genoux.

Quand Niall revient, une assiette de pâtes à la bolognaise de la veille à la main, il sourie.

\- vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux. Plus encore que Louis et Zayn… ils vont être jaloux.

Harry hausse un sourcil.

\- sauf que nous ne sommes pas un couple. Nous sommes amis, c’est tout.

C’est au tour de Niall de lever un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Pour le moment peut-être.

\- Niall… ça suffit.

\- Okay, okay. Bon, Liam vis ici depuis vendredi soir ? Et tu ne m’as rien dit ?

\- à voir comment tu réagis maintenant, je ne regrette rien, lui répond sarcastiquement Harry, laissant ses doigts errer sur la tête de Liam, obtenant des ronronnements, ce qui le fait sourire.

\- Harry, on mange tous les trois ce midi ?

\- Niall ? Tu crois vraiment que j’ai ce qu’il faut pour te nourrir ?

-  Mais Harry… tu cuisines tellement bien ! Et puis je n’ai pas envie de cuisiner et j’ai envie de connaître Liam… s’il te plait….

\- pas ce midi. Mais si ça ne dérange pas Liam, pourquoi pas ce soir ?

Liam ouvre les yeux sourie aux deux garçons puis se rendort.

\- je pense que c’est un oui. Bon, il faut que je retourne au boulot. Niall, tu m’y accompagnes ? Si tu ne veux pas cuisiner ce midi, tu n’as qu’à acheter un sandwich là-bas…

Aussitôt Niall se lève et lui fait un câlin.

\- tu es le meilleur, c’est une super idée.

-  Ne me dis pas que tu n’y avais pas pensé.

Niall se fait penaud. Harry ricane.

\- d’accord…. Bon, on y va ?

Harry se lève doucement, plaçant la tête de Liam sur le coussin et lui embrassant le front. Puis il sort, fermant la porte derrière eux.

\- il ne parle pas ?

\- très peu. Il n’a pas eu la vie facile je pense. Tu entendrais ses cris quand il fait un cauchemar… ça me brise le cœur.

Niall sourie tristement.

\- Le pauvre. Qu’est-ce que tu sais de lui ?

\- pas grand-chose. Il m’a dit son nom. Evidemment, il est en partie chat. Mais comment, pourquoi est-ce le cas, je ne sais pas. Où est-ce qu’il était avant, s’il a de la famille, pourquoi est-ce qu’il est aussi craintif ? Mais je ne veux pas le brusquer. Il commence à me faire confiance.

\- C’est normal Harry. Mais tu ne sais pas si quelqu’un le cherche, s’il n’a pas des gens à sa poursuite. Fais attention. Et tout en lui laissant la chance de refuser, essaie de savoir ce qu’il a traversé.

\- très bien, j’en parlerais avec lui ce midi.

Une fois arrivé à la boulangerie, ils se séparent.

\- c’est tout ce que je demande. On se voit ce soir toute façon ! Sur ce, bon courage !

 

A l’heure de manger, Harry est exténué après avoie été aussi stressé toute la matinée, savoir Liam seul chez lui, et malgré le fait  d’avoir pu constater qu’il s’en sortait très bien et n’avait pas besoin de lui pour dormir. En entrant dans l’appartement, il s’attend à trouver son ami dans le rayon de soleil, comme il l’était ce matin. Sauf que Liam n’est nulle part en vue. Regardant dans la chambre, vide, la cuisine, étincelante après le passage de Niall, et la salle de bain, aussi vide, il commence à paniquer.

\- Liam ? Liam ? LIAM ? Où est-ce que tu es ? Liam ?

Puis il entend du bruit dans la chambre, qu’il sait vide. Saisissant une batte qu’il conserve dans son placard d’entrée, il se dirige là-bas, continuant d’appeler Liam, inquiet qu’il ait pu être agressé.

\- Liam ?

Quand il entre dans la chambre, il entend de nouveau le bruit, provenant de son placard. S’approchant, il tend l’oreille. Le bruit se répète et il l’identifie enfin. Un miaulement. Liam.

\- Liam, c’est moi, Harry. Je vais ouvrir le placard, d’accord ?

En ouvrant la porte, il se retrouve face à face avec un Liam en larmes, les lèvres tremblantes.

\- oh mon dieu. Liam, sors de là, viens. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

Sortant le garçon du placard, il le serre dans ses bras avant de le faire asseoir dans la flaque de soleil, dans le salon, le gardant serrer contre lui.

\- Bon, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé… Parle-moi.

Liam se blottie contre lui et murmure :

\- quelqu’un est venu. Il a frappé à la porte. Très violemment. Et ça a fait un de ces bruits. Je déteste le bruit.

Harry se redresse alors.

\- Liam. Je sais que tu ne veux probablement pas en parler mais il va pourtant bien falloir. Qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé ? Comment t’es-tu retrouvé dans cette allée ? Et ta famille ? Je crois que j’ai besoin de savoir…

Liam hoche la tête, en silence.

\- Commençons par manger, on discutera après. D’accord ? Le patron m’a donné mon après midi. J’étais trop sur les nerfs apparemment…

Puis il lui sourie, l’entrainant vers la cuisine. Une fois les estomacs pleins, ils s’installent sous la fenêtre, par terre, au soleil, sur une couverture. Harry s’allonge de tout son long, laissant Liam se poser à cheval sur lui, en boule, la queue drapée autour de sa taille et la tête sur sa poitrine. Laissant ses mains caresser les cheveux et les oreilles cachées à l’intérieur, Harry reste un moment sans rien dire, laissant Liam prendre son temps. Constatant que celui-ci ne se décide pas, il prend la parole :

\- Alors ? Quelle est ton histoire ?

Liam se blottie plus prêt et commence à parler :

\- J’ai vingt ans environ. Je suis né dans une famille normale, aimante. J’étais particulier, mais apparemment mon arrière grand père était dans le même cas, ils n’ont donc pas été aussi surpris que l’on pourrait s’y attendre. Ils m’ont toujours soutenu, m’ont aidé à cacher mes différences et tout aller bien. Mais un jour, ils ont eu un accident. Ils sont morts, ainsi que ma sœur et ma grand-mère. J’étais resté pour m’entrainer au foot, je faisais partie de l’équipe et on avait un match le samedi. La maison a brulé avec tout ce qu’il y avait à l’intérieur. Je me suis retrouvé à l’orphelinat. J’avais 10 ans. Et là-bas, je n’ai pas pu cacher ce que j’étais. Et j’ai fini dans un institut pour essayer de savoir ce qui n’allait pas chez moi, jusqu’à ce que l’un des pensionnaires fasse exploser une aile du bâtiment. J’en ai profité pour filer. Ce soir-là, on s’est rencontré. Je ne sais pas ce que j‘aurais fait si tu n’étais pas passé par là. Merci.

Harry le serre un peu plus fort contre lui, estomaqué. Dix ans dans une institution, surtout juste après avoir perdu une famille aimante.

\- c’était si horrible que ça, l’institut ? Je veux dire, pour avoir des cauchemars pareils…

Liam hoche la tête tout en haussant les épaules.

\- ça dépendait des médecins. Les expériences étaient toujours douloureuses mais certains médecins me traitaient comme un être humain normal. Ce sont ceux qui restaient le moins longtemps. Les autres… j’étais un monstre à leurs yeux. Et on combat toujours ce dont on a peur. Avec eux, les expériences étaient de la torture. Et tous ces bruits… C’est ce qui m’a le plus surpris quand on s’est rencontré. Tu ne m’as ni regarder bizarrement ni eu peur. Pour toi j’étais comme quelqu’un qui n’a ni queue ni oreilles. J’étais quelqu’un. Un être humain.

Harry sourie, puis frotte ses oreilles

\- Tu es normal. Juste plus mignon que la plupart. Surtout quand tu ronronnes.

Cela lui vaut un sourire et un ronronnement plus bruyant que la normale.

\- Tu sais, je suis heureux que tu aies décidé de parler. Au moins maintenant, je sais ce par quoi tu es passé,  et je sais pourquoi tu as peur. J’espère juste que tu sais que tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Tu es le bienvenu, même plus que ça, tu es ici chez toi.

Il rougie et marmonne :

\- enfin, si tu le veux, bien sûr !

Liam se blottie alors encore plus près de lui et ronronne doucement, rougissant de même.

\- Merci. Je me sens bien ici…

Harry lui sourie et s’installe confortablement, caressant les cheveux de Liam machinalement, savourant l’instant, le poids de Liam dans ses bras et ses ronronnements, puis sa respiration qui s’apaise alors qu’il s’endort.

 

Vers dix sept heures, c’est en sursaut qu’Harry se réveille. Liam est toujours blottie contre lui. Il sourie, attendri, avant de se lever le plus doucement possible, histoire de ne pas réveiller le jeune homme. Mais ses efforts sont anéantis lorsqu’il heurte la table du salon en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, renversant le vase qui trônait dessus dans un grand éclat de verre brisé. Liam ouvre aussitôt les yeux, mais garde sa position avant de s’étirer.

\- désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Il faut juste que je prépare le repas de ce soir, puisque Niall vient.

Une heure plus tard, le repas mijote et les deux hommes sont assis devant la télévision quand le téléphone d’Harry sonne.

\- Oui ?

La voix surexcitée de Louis lui vrille l’oreille.

\- je croyais que j’étais ton meilleur ami, le bouclé !

\- Lou ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, évidemment que tu es mon meilleur ami…

\- Alors tu m’expliques pourquoi tu invites Niall, NIALL, à manger se soir, sans nous inviter nous ? Niall et pas NOUS ?

Harry sourie doucement à Liam qui lui lance un regard inquiet. Cela fait rire Harry.

\- Louis, Louis, Louis, tu nous refais ta diva ? Depuis quand est-ce que Zayn est sorti ?

Il entend alors un gros soupir puis son ami grommelle :

\- deux heures…

Harry rie franchement.

\- deux petites heures sans lui et tu es déjà fou… je ne sais pas ce qu’il fait pour te calmer quand vous êtes ensemble, et je ne veux surtout pas le savoir, mais il a bien du courage !

L’autre soupire alors de contentement

\- L’amour, mon ami, l’amour… Tu connaitras ça un jour. Ou pas, si tu continue de traiter tes amis comme ça. Ce qui nous ramène au sujet de ce coup de fil. Alors ?

\- J’ai un invité à la maison. Et je n’ai pas invité Niall, il s’est invité tout seul !

Louis rie doucement à l’autre bout du  fil.

\- ça ressemble bien à notre estomac sur pattes ! Mais attends…. Tu as un invité ?

Il lâche un petit cri sur excité.

\- Styles ! Tu as des explications à donner ! Je le connais ? Il est mignon ? Maintenant c’est sur, on débarque ce soir ! Je veux le voir !

Harry jette un regard à Liam et réponds :

\- Il est extrêmement mignon.

Liam rougie et se cache le visage dans le pull d’Harry.

\- et il est hors de question que vous veniez comme ça. Je n’ai rien à vous donner pour manger…

Louis ricane.

\- Tu parles ! Je parie que tu en as fait pour un régiment ! On vient, point final.

Et il raccroche. Laissant Harry la bouche ouverte, Liam dans son giron. Celui-ci brise le silence.

\- on a deux invités de plus, alors ?

Harry baisse le regarde et lui sourie.

\- uniquement si tu le veux bien. Sinon, j’appelle Zayn et il empêchera Louis de faire n’importe quoi.

Liam secoue doucement la tête.

\- ce sont tes amis, il faut bien que je les rencontre à un moment ou à un autre. Et si vous êtes amis, je suppose que je peux leur faire confiance…

\- Ne te force pas, on peut décaler l’échéance, tu as déjà vu Niall aujourd’hui et…

\- Et ça m’a convaincu que je peux. Il est aussi gentil que toi. Et repousser  ne fera que me faire angoisser encore plus.

\- très bien. J’admire ton courage. Mais si jamais tu ne te sens pas à l’aise ce soir, je veux que tu me le dises ou que tu ailles dans la chambre, tu n’as pas à subir la soirée, d’accord.

Liam lui fait un rapide câlin avant de se redresser, les oreilles droites sur sa tête.

\- parle-moi d’eux, s’il te plait ? Et de Niall.

Harry se redresse aussi et lui prend les mains, jouant avec ses doigts.

\- ok… Louis est très expansif, toujours excité et des idées pleins la tête, sarcastique comme pas possible. Mais hyper protecteur envers nous. Il n’y a guère que lui qui puisses nous embêter en fait. Zayn parait plus calme mais il est tout aussi prompt à blaguer et nous embêter. Il est le seul qui puisse calmer Louis. Ils sont en couple. Tu as rencontré Niall. C’est un gosse. Energique, sans un  souci, toujours le sourire, rien ne le travaille. Ils ont été là pour moi depuis le début. Je suis ami avec Niall depuis l’enfance. On est devenu ami avec Louis au primaire. Lui et Niall se sont tout de suite entendu, Louis prêt à faire rire et Niall toujours prêt à rire. C’est Louis qui à fait de nous une vraie bande, avec tous les ennuis qu’il nous apporter et surtout le soutien qu’il nous donne. Il a toujours essayé d’être responsable de notre bien être. Sous prétexte d’être plus vieux, il nous couve. Mais il ne faut surtout pas lui en parler, il niera en bloc avant de fondre en larmes et de nous câliner pendant des heures après. Ma plus grande réussite est d’avoir introduit Zayn à notre groupe, au lycée. Il est arrivé en cours d’année, tout timide, dans ma classe. Alors je l’ai fait entrer dans notre groupe. Il s’est super bien entendu avec tous et s’est révélé un vrai farceur, insoupçonnable sous ses airs calme et silencieux. Le parfait partenaire de crimes pour Louis. On ne les voyait plus l’un sans l’autre. Jusqu’à ce qu’ils s’embrassent à la remise de diplôme de Louis qui est sorti du lycée un an avant nous. Ils sont franchement mon idéal de couple. Ils se balancent parfaitement et tu verras, ils sont vraiment mignon, toujours à graviter l’un autour de l’autre, sans s’en rendre compte.

Liam lui sourie et lui retire ses mains avant de se lever et s’étirer.

\- tu sembles vraiment les aimer et ils semblent vraiment être super. Tout se passera bien.

Il lui sourie et se dirige vers la chambre.

\- je vais me changer.

Harry hoche la tête et retourne en cuisine avant de mettre la table. Une fois tout prêt, il va voir où en est Liam, Niall lui ayant envoyé un message lui disant qu’ils seraient tous là dans cinq minutes et Liam toujours dans la chambre.

Il trouve le jeune homme habillé de frais mais assis au bord du lit, fixant ses mains qui tremblent, la queue autour de sa taille.

\- Liam ?

L’autre ne bouge pas, Harry s’assoie alors à ses côté et pose une main timide sur son épaule. Liam se redresse alors.

\- qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Liam secoue la tête.

\- et s’ils ne m’acceptent pas ?

Harry soupire et lui serre l’épaule.

\- dans ce cas, ils ne sont pas les personnes que je crois qu’ils sont et ils peuvent rentrer chez eux.

Liam secoue la tête de nouveau.

\- non, non, non… il ne faut pas que je gâche votre amitié… non, non, non.

\- Liam, regarde-moi.

Il lève lentement les yeux.

\- tu ne gâcheras rien. S’ils ont une mauvaise réaction, c’est eux qui gâchent cette amitié. Se sera LEUR faute. Je sais que ça se passera bien. Je les connais. Ils seront surement surpris, comme je l’ai été. Sauf Niall, rien ne le surprend…

Liam le regarde.

\- TU ne me crois pas ? Tu sais ce qu’il m’a dit lorsqu’il t’a vu ce midi, alors que tu dormais ?

Liam secoue la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- il m’a dit « Harry. Il y a un homme-chat dans ton salon. » Puis il a limite crié que tu étais mignon avant d’aller se chercher à manger.

Il lui sourie doucement, sourire que lui rends Liam, timidement.

\- je ne peux pas te promettre que Louis et Zayn réagiront de la même façon, après tout, Niall est vraiment unique. Mais tout se passera bien. Tu veux venir les attendre avec moi dans le salon ? Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Au même instant, la sonnette retentie et des voix se font entendre.

\- HARRY ! Viens ici, tu as des invités, tu devrais être honoré que nous te fassions l’honneur de venir jusque chez toi et tu n’es même pas là ?

Harry se dirige alors vivement vers la source du bruit, pour trouver Louis les mains sur les hanches en plein milieu du salon, les sourcils levés.

\- Louis, tu n’es pas un invité, tu t’es invité, nuance. Salut Zayn ! Niall, sors de la cuisine, on passe à table dans un instant, tu peux bien attendre !

Il entend alors les pas timides de Liam dans le couloir derrière lui.

\- Les garçons, je voudrais que vous rencontriez mon ami, Liam. Il habite avec moi.

Liam entre alors dans la pièce, le regard timide avant de se tenir au plus prêt d’Harry, saluant les deux autres d’un signe de la main, les oreilles à plat sur la tête, quasiment invisible et la queue collée au T-shirt, le plus discrètement possible. Un bruit dans la cuisine lui fait dresser les oreilles/ Les deux autres fixent alors sa tête, la bouche ouverte. Voyant leurs réactions, Liam se tend et les raplatie le plus rapidement possible. C’est le moment que choisie Niall pour sortir de la cuisine et venir faire un câlin à Harry, insensible à la tension dans la pièce.

\- Merci ! Tu m’as fait ton poulet au curry !

Puis il se tourne vers Liam lui sourie et le serre à son tour dans ses bras avant de déclarer.

\- tu es vraiment trop mignon.

Et de lui frotter la tête, entre les oreilles, provoquant un ronronnement léger de la part du jeune homme qui bat involontairement de la queue. Niall lui sourie alors de nouveau.

\- c’est encore mieux quand on les voit, tu es vraiment trop, trop, mignon !

Puis il s’écarte et s’adresse aux deux autres.

\- n’est-ce pas qu’il est bien trop mignon ! C’est toujours Harry qui rencontre les gens les plus mignons ! Ce n’est pas juste !

Cela semble débloquer Louis qui réagit aussitôt.

\- hé ! Ce n’est pas vrai ! Tu es celui qui m’a rencontré en premier. Et je suis très très très mignon. Et sexy.

Niall rie alors.

\- c’est bien ce que je disais, c’est toujours lui le plus chanceux ! 

Louis va pour répondre avant de réfléchir et de lâcher.

\- bon, ouais… après tout, c’est bien lui qui a rencontrer mon Zayn, et il n’y a pas plus mignon que lui, pas d’offense, Liam, mais Zayn sera toujours le plus mignon pour moi.

Il embrasse alors son compagnon qui lui rend son baiser avant de se tourner vers Liam.

\- Bienvenu parmi nous ! 

Après ça, le dîner se passe tranquillement, prémices de nombreux autres et d’une amitié forte. Et si Liam et Harry s’endorme ensemble sur le canapé se soir là, ce n’est pas parce qu’ils sont incapables de dormir mais parce qu’ils y sont heureux. Ce bonheur est encore plus fort quand Liam se penche sur un Harry somnolent pour l’embrasser avant de se blottir dans ses bras pour la nuit. La première d’une longue série où ils dorment paisiblement l’un contre l’autre, les mains jointes et blottie dans la chaleur de l’autre. Heureux, tout simplement.

 

 


End file.
